You Shouldn't
by Lady Maria
Summary: Prequel to Three Chords and the Truth. How did Shawn unfreeze the icy Slayer, anyway?


_A/N: Alright, someone requested background on Buffy and family from the song fic, Three Chords and the Truth. This is going to be the fic where their relationship comes together._

_Still a response to Candle's challenge._

**I've got a funny feeling**

It was the annual WWE night out.  Most of them went along on the outing to get drunk.  He wasn't normally part of that group, but he'd just gone through another one of the Dudley Boyz's tables.  Sometimes, Shawn really wished that he worked someplace where his job had normal job hazards. 

He'd left Cameron with Stephanie, under strict orders that she was not to let him out of her sight.

**The moment that your lips touched mine**

She sighed. It was time for that moment that most of them had been waiting for.  It was the Kiss-your-Coworker part of the night.  She personally hated it.

Buffy had only had to suffer through one other of these annual nights and that had been enough for her.  But Steph wouldn't let her stay back at the hotel watching Cameron. 

So instead, she was hoping that someone nice would kiss her.

The guy nearest to her leaned over and planted a kiss as the moment arrived.

**Something shot right through me**

Buffy's pulse quickened, her eyes widened. It had been forever since a guy had made her body feel like that. 

The last guy who had made her feel like that had been Angel.  They'd fallen in love and they'd turned out to have been a huge mistake.

Would it be like this with….Holy shit! Shawn Michaels?!

**My heart skipped a beat in time**

He intensified the kiss. It had been a long time since anyone had made his blood boil like this girl did. He pulled back for a moment, and looked to see which of his co-workers it was.

His heart skipped a beat.

He'd gone and kissed the boss's niece?!  The boss's straight-laced, twenty-one year old niece?! 

**There's a different feel about you tonight**

**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things**

If it weren't for the fact that McMahons were to always appear like they were in control (even if they weren't), she would have passed out from shock.  She hadn't enjoyed a kiss like that in years.  So it was amazing, all in itself that she'd enjoyed the kiss.

The fact that she'd enjoyed a kiss given by a guy she'd only seen from afar was even more shocking.

And the fact that she was still playing tonsil hockey with Shawn Michaels was downright crazy.

**I even think I saw a flash of light**

**It felt like electricity**

For his part, Shawn was stunned.  He was starting to feel like his tongue was now a part of Buffy Summers. 

Everyone knew that Buffy didn't hang out with the wrestlers.  She was the co-GM of RAW and Smackdown.  She had no tolerance for people who goofed off when they should have been practicing for the show.

She didn't date. She had to be dragged to bars and she'd only some to one of these annual nights in the four years she'd been living with her aunt and uncle.

So why was she good at kissing? And why did he _like_ the idea that they were French kissing?

**You shouldn't kiss me like this**

**Unless you mean it like that**

**Cause I'll just close my eyes**

**And I won't know where I'm at**

Buffy had closed her eyes and was pretending that she was kissing someone she knew better.

She couldn't say someone she liked, because she was fairly certain she liked him.

**We'll get lost on this dance floor**

**Spinnin' around**

Shawn didn't think that either of them was dancing very well, but he didn't care.

When she wasn't being the Ice Bitch, Buffy was nice.  She didn't seem anything like she did at work.

**And around**

**And around**

**And around**

She was getting dizzy from the spinning. But she didn't want the moment to end.

**They're all watchin' us now**

**They think we're falling in love**

By then the other wrestlers had gathered around the couple on the dance floor.  No one could tell who it was that Shawn was kissing, but whoever it was, they weren't one of the divas.

Every one of the divas was accounted for.

So who was it that was playing a serious game of tonsil hockey with Shawn?

Whoever it was, they must have been pretty serious with Shawn.

**They'd never believe we're just friends**

They weren't even friends. No way, no shape, no how.  They didn't say more than things business related to each other.  

But now, it felt so right to be in Shawn's arms.  Buffy never wanted to leave.

"Can we try a real date next time?" she asked.

**When you kiss me like this**

**I think you mean it like that **

He looked at her, trying to assess what she was trying to tell him.  He thought of all possible hidden meanings inside of that statement before he realized that Buffy really did want to go out with him again.

"We'd have to take Cameron with us sometimes," he warned.

She grinned. "I happen to like your three year old."

He relaxed then. "Good, because I like you."

As the woman lifted her head, everyone gasped in unison.  

She glared at them.  "I've been with this company since I was seventeen. Aren't I allowed to have a little fun now and then?  Maybe even let my attitude thaw?"

All anyone could do was gape at her.  This was not their Ice Bitch of a co-general manager.

Shawn snickered and said, "Well, we'll just have to work on your attitude, won't we?"

She grinned in response. "Yes, we will." The next thing anyone knew, they were at it again.

**A/N: Damn it, at least that wasn't as sappy as one of the fics I wrote but this the only is you're getting, Gryffindor Girl. **

**I'd like to mention that my song fics tend to be one shot song fics. That means no sequels or prequels.**


End file.
